Lily und der intelligente Besen
by jasdarling
Summary: James zieht sich immer mehr zurück und läßt nur noch seine drei besten Freunde an sich heran. Er fragt Lily auch nicht pausenlos nach einem Date und rennt ihr auch nicht ständig hinterher. Warum, möchtet ihr wissen? Das müsst ihr schon selbst lesen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo ihr Lieben**

**Habe ihr einen kleinen Drei Shot für euch, denn ich schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben habe! Ist also mein Babyzwinker**

**Titel: Lily und der intelligente Besen**

**Genre: Romanze / Drama**

**Rating: ab 16 Jahre**

**Betaleserin: meine liebe, süße any**

**Disclaimer: Der Plot so wie einige Nebencharaktere gehören mir. Alles andere gehört Mrs J.K Rowling und wurde von mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.**

**Inhaltsangabe: James ist vom Charakter her völlig anders, als ihr es gewohntheit seit. Er fragt Lily nicht pausenlos nach einem Date und rennt ihr auch nicht ständig hinterher! **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesenzwinker**

**Chap 1**

Lily kletterte durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute sich kurz um, als sie Sirius und seine Freundin Isabelle auf der Couch sitzen sah.  
"Hoffentlich will er nicht selbst gehen", dachte Lily und ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Entschuldige bitte wenn ich euch störe, Sirius, aber ich müsste mal kurz in euren Schlafsaal", flüsterte Lily leise in dessen Ohr.  
Dieser löste sich langsam von seiner Freundin und schaute Lily überrascht an.  
"Ich habe Remus meine Zaubertränkeunterlagen geliehen und er sagte mir eben, dass sie auf seinem Nachtschrank unter seinem Verwandlungsbuch liegen würden und ich dürfte sie mir holen", erklärte Lily in einem unschuldigen Tonfall.  
Das war noch nicht einmal die Unwahrheit, nur dass Remus ihr das schon vor drei Tagen gesagt hatte, behielt Lily lieber für sich.

Sirius musterte Lily kurz und meinte nur:  
"Kein Problem, Lily! Du brauchst nur die Treppe hoch und weiter geradeaus gehen, schon stehst du vor unserer Tür", beschrieb er ihr noch den Weg, da er wusste, dass Lily noch nie im Schlafsaal der Marauder gewesen war.

Sirius erinnerte sich daran, Lilys Unterlagen auf Remus Nachtschrank gesehen zu haben und sah ihr noch nach wie sie die Treppen hoch stieg. Isabelle kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Freund und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, so dass er Lily und ihre Unterlagen schnell wieder vergaß.  
Als Lily vor der Schlafsaaltür der Jungs angekommen war, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und klopfte vorsichtshalber an, falls doch noch einer von den Jungs im Zimmer war, aber zu ihrem Glück war das Zimmer verlassen, als sie die Tür öffnete und vorsichtig ins Zimmer schaute.  
"Puh, niemand da", freute sie sich und suchte Remus Nachtschrank.  
"Ah, das wird er sein, die anderen haben bestimmt nicht so viele Bücher, und sind auch nicht so ordentlich", stellte Lily naserümpfend fest, als sie sich umsah.

Sie nahm ihre Unterlagen, schaute sich nun genauer im Zimmer um und dort stand er. Er lehnte einfach nur am Bettpfosten und war nicht, wie Lily schon befürchtet hatte, versteckt. „Das ist ja einfacher als ich dachte", jubelte Lily und strich behutsam über den Besen.

Lily überlegte kurz, wie sie es am Geschicktesten anstellen könnte, den Besen ungesehen aus dem Turm zu bekommen, als ihr der rettende Gedanke kam. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und legte diesen leicht über den Besen und achtete genau darauf, dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Anschließend nahm sie ihre Zaubertränkeunterlagen so unter den Arm, dass, so hoffte Lily zumindest, der Besen nicht auffiel. Lily verließ den Schlafsaal der Jungen und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sirius und Isabelle so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, dass sie Lily gar nicht bemerkten und auch die anderen Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, achteten nicht weiter auf sie, so dass sie mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchqueren konnte.  
"Geschafft", seufzte Lily erleichtert als sie draußen auf dem Gang stand und versteckte ihre Unterlagen hinter einer Rüstung und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort angekommen nahm Lily ihren Umhang vom Besen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf diesen. Ihren Umhang ließ sie achtlos auf dem Boden liegen .Langsam gewann Lily an Höhe und drehte zuerst nur ein paar kleine Runden über dem Feld, bis sie sich sicherer fühlte.  
Lily genoss die Ruhe hier oben und spürte wie der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielte. „Himmlisch" dachte Lily.  
"Ich könnte ewig hier oben bleiben", seufzte sie leise.  
Sie traute sich nun immer mehr zu und flog ein Manöver nach dem anderen, wobei sie immer mutiger wurde.

„Es stimmt wirklich, hier oben kann man seine Gedanken ordnen", lachte Lily und klatschte dabei in die Hände.  
Sie war so ca. 25 m bis 30 m über dem Boden, als sie seitlich vom Besen rutsche, und sich nicht mehr hochziehen konnte. Erschrocken riss Lily die Augen auf.  
"Merlin nein! Bitte steh mir bei", rief Lily panisch, und als ob der Besen sie verstehen würde, flog er über einen Busch der Lilys Sturz abfing.

Der Besen schlug auf dem Boden auf und zerbarst in tausend Teile.  
"Ich lebe noch", stellte Lily sarkastisch fest.  
"Aber wie lange noch?", fügte sie in Gedanken nach, bevor sie aus den Busch krabbelte und die Besenteile aufsammelte.  
Lily stöhnte leise auf und ging schnell zum Schloss zurück, wo ihr in der Eingangshalle schon McGonagall und Sirius entgegen kamen.  
"Ms Evans, was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Gehen Sie sofort in den Krankenflügel", herrschte McGonagall sie an, aber Lily winkte nur ab, und lief den Gang zu Dumbledores Büro runter.  
Sie rief schon vom weitem das Passwort, rannte die Treppe rauf, klopfte und betrat das Büro des Schulleiters.  
Sirius hielt es für das Beste, James selbst von dem Vorfall zu berichten, als dieser schon die Treppe runter rauschte.  
"Er weiß es schon! Oh oh, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verheißt nichts Gutes. Ich hoffe nur, dass Lily das durchstehen wird", dachte Sirius, und hatte Mühe mit seinem Freund Schritt zuhalten.  
"Hoffentlich verliert er nicht die Beherrschung. Das hätte Lily nun wirklich nicht verdient", betete Sirius inständig, und machte sich große Sorgen um Lily, da er es schon einmal erlebt hatte, wie James seine Beherrschung verlor.  
Der Wasserspeier klappte zur Seite und James stürmte, gefolgt von Sirius, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey die Treppe hoch. Er stieß ohne anzuklopfen die schwere Eichentür auf, so dass diese laut an die Wand schlug.  
"Evans, was hast Du dir dabei gedacht?", donnerte James Stimme durch das Büro, was Sirius dazu veranlasste die Tür zu schließen und vorsorglich einen Silentio-Zauber auf diese zu legen.  
"Muss ja nicht das ganze Schloss mithören", meinte er leise, und sah die anderen entschuldigend an.

Wenn Lily nervös war und Angst hatte, so zeigte sie dies nicht. Sie ließ das Donnerwetter, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, über sich ergehen.  
"Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich, jede andere wäre schön längst in Tränen ausgebrochen und hätte alles dran gesetzt Prongs zu beschwichtigen, was ihn nur noch mehr in Rage versetzt hätte, aber Lily ist eben nicht wie die anderen. Sie scheint ihn besser zu kennen, als ich dachte. Hoffentlich hält sie das bis zum Ende durch", dachte Sirius bei sich, und wusste aber ganz genau, dass James noch lange nicht gewillt war, es gut sein zu lassen.  
Sirius Gedanken schweiften gerade zu dem Tag ab, als er Lily dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie heimlich und aus sichere Entfernung James beim Quidditchtraining zusah und er kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen sein konnte, so wie sie mit seinem Wutausbruch umging. Als Sirius sich wieder James und Lily zuwandte hielt er den Atem an. James drehte Lily herum und tastete ihren ganzen Körper ab, doch auch dies ließ Lily kommentarlos über sich ergehen.  
" Sie schaut die ganze Zeit auf den Boden, ich würde zu gerne wissen warum?", überlegte Sirius gerade, als James Blick auf seinen Besen fiel bzw. auf das, was von ihm noch übrig geblieben ist.  
"Sieh ihn dir an! Sieh ihn dir an, Lily", zischte er gefährlich leise und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab.  
Sirius schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und wünschte sich seinen alten Kumpel zurück. Dieser hier erinnerte nur noch sehr wenig an den James Potter von vor zwei Jahren.  
"Das hättest Du sein können Lily! Und ich schwöre Dir, wenn dich noch einmal ein wild gewordener Hippogreif beißen sollte und Du daraufhin wieder so eine Harakiri Aktion startest, werde ich derjenige sein, der dich wieder zum Leben erweckt um dir dann mit meinen eigenen Händen den Hals umzudrehen", raunte James Lily ins Ohr, so dass nur sie es verstehen konnte.  
Überrascht über seine Worte hob Lily etwas den Kopf, worauf Sirius ein Keuchen unterdrücken musste. Lilys Gesicht sah schlimm aus, ein großer Hautfetzen hing über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte herunter, und eine tiefe Wunde zog sich quer über ihre Stirn.

„Sie muss höllische Schmerzen haben", dachte Sirius bei sich, war sich aber sicher, dass Lily sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als dies zu zugeben.  
Gespannt warteten Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey und Sirius auf eine Reaktion von James, dieser zog aber nur seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf Lilys Gesicht.  
Sirius wollte James davon abhalten etwas Dummes zu machen und wollte gerade einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu gehen, wurde aber von Pomfrey daran gehindert.  
"Mr Potter wird ihr nichts tun. Er ist doch froh, dass sie noch lebt", flüsterte sie Sirius zu, woraufhin dieser sie nur Stirn runzelnd ansah.  
James schaute Lily an, bevor er mehrere Zauberformeln murmelte und langsam verschwanden ihre Verletzungen. Sie hätte am liebsten laut los geschrieen, so sehr brannte ihr Gesicht und sie hatte höllische Schmerzen, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.  
"Bemerkenswert", entgegnete Pomfrey daraufhin nur, und die anderen stimmten ihr nickend zu.  
"Danke, James", meinte Lily und James konnte sehen dass sie es ehrlich meinte.  
"Warum hast Du das überhaupt gemacht?", wollte James nun von ihr wissen.  
" Hm, ich habe gehört wie Du mal gesagt hast, wenn dein Kopf voll ist, du Probleme hast, oder einfach nur mal abschalten möchtest, dann würde dir ein Ritt auf dem Besen helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen", erklärte Lily, und sah James entschuldigend dabei an. James lachte innerlich laut auf und fand Lilys Erklärung sehr amüsant.  
" Und, hattest Du wenigstens Erfolg damit?", fragte er Lily.  
Lily ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort, und sah auf den Boden.  
"Na ja, wie man es nimmt", setzte sie an,  
"mein Kopf ist nun der gleichen Meinung wie mein Herz", dabei errötete sie leicht, was sie sehr süß aussehen ließ.  
James schaute Lily mit einem Blick an, der sie nervös machte, sie konnte diesen Blick einfach nicht einordnen.  
"Ist er es wenigstens wert, dass Du dir fast für ihn den Hals gebrochen hast?" fragte James nun schon ruhiger.  
Lilys Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an und sagte in diesem Moment mehr als tausend Worte.  
"Jaaaaaa ist er", hauchte sie sanft.  
"Mag er dich genauso wie Du ihn?", verlangte James zu wissen.  
"Ich, ich weiß es nicht", stotterte Lily, und knetete ihre Finger.

„Willst Du damit sagen, er weiß nicht, dass Du ihn magst?", hakte James ungläubig nach, und musterte Lily kritisch.  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf sah James dabei aber nicht an.  
"Du magst ihn, er weiß aber nichts davon und Du weißt auch nicht ob er dich mag ... aber er ist es wert dafür dein Leben aufs Spiel zusetzten? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", vergewisserte sich James.  
Lily, die bis eben den Boden angestarrt hatte, hob langsam ihren Kopf.  
"Hast du", dabei schaute sie James von unten nach oben an.  
James schien es bei dieser Erklärung die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.  
Dumbledore war sich nun sicher, dass James sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und deutete den anderen an, sein Büro zu verlassen. Sirius murrte zwar ein bisschen, verließ dann aber doch das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn mag", sprach Lily ihre Gedanken laut aus.  
"Wäre ein Anfang, ja", war alles, was James darauf sagte.  
"Ja ... aber wie? Ich kann doch nicht einfach auf ihn zugehen und sagen, dass ich ihn mag", stellte Lily etwas frustriert klar.  
"Ist richtig. Zeig ihm erstmal, dass Du meinst, was Du sagst und dass Du es auch ehrlich mit ihm meinst", antwortete James nachdenklich.  
"Aber wie Du es ihm zeigen oder sagen willst, musst Du ganz alleine entscheiden, Lily", mit diesen Worten drehte sich James um, und ging, ohne sich noch einmal um zusehen aus dem Büro.

Lily stand wie angewurzelt da, und schaute James hinterher. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie seufzte schwer.  
"Hat der junge Potter sich nicht für heute von Albus die Erlaubnis für ein extra Training geholt?", fragte eines der Portraits seine Nachbarin.  
"Stimmt, ja. Du hast Recht und wenn er sich nicht beeilt kommt er noch zu spät", rief die Angesprochene aus und zwinkerte Lily dabei aufmunternd zu.  
Lily brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das Gehörte zu verstehen, rief dann aber freudig aus:  
" Oh vielen Dank, jetzt weiß ich wie ich es angehen muss", strahlte sie, und rannte aus dem Büro und weiter zum Quidditchfeld.  
" Lily, Du lebst noch?", fragte Mandy de Winter ihre Freundin aufgebracht, als sie diese erblickte.  
"Wie du siehst lebe ich noch, Mandy", antwortete Lily und sah sie überrascht an.  
"Aber woher weißt Du, dass ich…", doch weiter kam Lily nicht.  
"Woher ich weiß, das Du Potters Besen in tausend Teile zerlegt hast? Die halbe Schule spricht schon davon, wie dieses Monster durchs Schloss gerannt ist um dir die Meinung zu sagen", giftete Mandy.  
"Mandy! James ist alles, aber kein Monster!", fuhr Lily ihre Freundin scharf an und ging an ihr vorbei die Treppen zu den Tribünen hoch, worauf Mandy und einige andere Schüler Lily nur ungläubig und mit offenem Mund nach sahen.  
James der gerade aus der Umkleidekabine kam, hatte gehört was Lily und Mandy gesagt hatten, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und scheuchte seine Mannschaft in die Luft.  
Schockiert über Mandys Aussage setzte sich Lily ganz oben auf die Tribüne und schaute diesmal nicht heimlich beim Training ihres Hauses zu.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ihr Lieben 'knuddel'**

**Habe hier nun das zweite Chap meiner KG!**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen 'zwinker'**

**Chap 2**

Nach Lilys Absturz mit James Besen hatte sich eigentlich nicht viel verändert, außer der Tatsache, dass Lily noch weniger als vorher erzählte, was Mandy am meisten zu schaffen machte, da sie sich ganz sicher war, dass Lily ihr etwas verschwieg.

An diesem Morgen kam die Post schon recht früh und Lily blickte erwartungsvoll nach oben. „Na Chiara, bringst Du mir einen Brief von zu Hause?", fragte Lily ihre Eule und streichelte ihr sanft über das Gefieder.  
Lily nahm Chiara den Brief ab, und hielt ihr ein Stückchen Toast hin, wobei sie auf die Handschrift schaute, und verwundert feststellte, dass Petunia ihr schrieb.

Lily stand auf, und beschloss den Brief draußen am See zu lesen, als Kinsley Shacklebolt sie an der Tür ansprach.  
"Gleich streicht sie sich ihre Haare hinter das linke Ohr und lächelt ihn an", dachte James, und verfolgte Lily aus den Augenwinkel und auch Sirius beobachtete Lily und stellte, mit einem Seitenblick auf James fest, dass Kingsley ganz gut zu ihr passen würde.

Sirius wollte gerade aufstehen, als Isabelle sich neben ihn setzte, so konnte er nicht sehen, wie Kingsley seine Hand auf Lilys Rücken legte und mit ihr die Große Halle verließ. James hingegen hatte es gesehen und dachte:  
"Scheint zu klappen", und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Lily und Kingsley trennten sich vor dem Eingangsportal. Lily ging hinunter zum See, und Kingsley in den Gryffindorturm, um seine Schulsachen zu holen.  
In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Wahrsagen, und da Lily dieses Fach nicht mochte, musste sie sich auch nicht beeilen, da sie wie sie sich ausdrückte, diesen „Quatsch" abgewählt hatte und dafür hatte sie nun zwei Freistunden. Darum wunderte sich auch niemand, als Kingsley alleine ins Klassenzimmer kam. Doch als Lily auch nicht zu Alte Runen und zum Mittagessen erschien, machte sich Mandy langsam Sorgen.  
"Kingsley, hat Lily dir heute Morgen gesagt, wo sie hin gehen wollte?", fragte Mandy ihn nach der letzten Nachmittagsstunde.  
"Sie wollte runter zum See, um noch etwas zu lernen und ein bisschen die Sonne genießen", antwortete Kingsley, und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster.  
Es hatte zu regnen angefangen und so wie es aussah, zog ein Gewitter auf.

„Lily ist bestimmt nicht mehr draußen. Sie wird in der Bibliothek sein und hat wahrscheinlich nur die Zeit vergessen", resümierte Kingsley, um sich und Mandy damit zu beruhigen.

Sirius, der mit Remus auf der Couch saß, hörte aufmerksam zu.  
"Lily war heute überhaupt nicht im Unterricht", stellte Sirius nachdenklich fest, als Mandy seine Gedanken laut aussprach.  
"Mag schon sein, aber Lily hat noch nie den Unterricht vergessen, und Verwandlung und Alte Runen sind ihre Lieblingsfächer. Ich gehe sie suchen", rief Mandy, und lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Warte, ich helfe dir", rief Kingsley, und rannte hinter Mandy her.  
"Ob es mit dem Brief zusammen hängt, den Lily heute Morgen bekommen hat?", fragte Remus Sirius leise, und sah diesen besorgt an.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ungewöhnlich ist es schon. Lily war auch nicht beim Mittagessen", meinte Sirius nachdenklich.  
Mandy und Kingsley hatten noch ein paar andere Schüler gebeten, ihnen bei der Suche nach Lily zu helfen, aber auch nach einer Stunde intensiver Suche, hatte keiner von ihnen Lily gefunden. Mandy lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung, Lily dort anzutreffen, aber da war sie nicht und auch Grace Duik, mit der sich Lily und Mandy ein Zimmer teilte, hatte Lily nicht gesehen. Als Kingsley eine viertel Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung.  
"Ich habe noch in den Kerker nachgesehen, aber dort ist sie auch nicht", erklärte er Mandy und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
"Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts geschehen", meinte Mandy leise, und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

"Suchst Du was bestimmtes, Pad?", fragte James der auf seinem Bett lag, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Die Karte. Sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken, Prongs", antwortete Sirius und aktivierte die Karte der Marauder.  
"Nun mach schon", murmelte Sirius.  
"Na endlich. Sie muss doch hier irgendwo sein", entfuhr es dem Dunkelhaarigen besorgt, als er Lilys Namen nirgends auf der Karte finden konnte.  
"Wer muss wo sein?" wollte James unbeteiligt wissen, ohne sich dabei zu rühren.  
"Lily", antwortete Sirius knapp, und studierte weiter die Karte.  
"Vielleicht will sie nur ihre Ruhe haben und ein bisschen alleine sein", schlug James vor.  
"Vielleicht! Die Frage ist nur wo, Prongs. Sie ist nicht auf der Karte zu sehen und wir haben fast alles eingezeichnet, sogar die Hälfte vom Verbotenen Wald, aber ich kann sie nicht finden", klärte Sirius James auf.  
Dieser öffnete darauf nur ein Auge und meinte scheinbar unbeteiligt:  
"Vielleicht ist sie nach Hause gefahren!"  
Worauf Sirius nur die Augen verdrehte und James betrübt ansah.  
"Ohne irgendjemanden etwas davon zusagen, hm? Sie wurde das letzte Mal beim Frühstück gesehen und Kingsley meinte, dass sie unten am See noch etwas lernen wollte, aber sie war nicht im Unterricht, falls Du dich daran erinnern kannst", schnappte Sirius.  
James setzte sich abrupt auf, zog sein T-Shirt und seine Schuhe an und rief:  
"Wir suchen im Wald nach ihr", und ging den Gang runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Auf der Treppe blieben James und Sirius stehen und schauten sich um, als das Portraitloch zur Seite klappte und Lily in den Raum stolperte. Alle Blicke waren nun auf sie gerichtet.  
"Lily! Himmel! Merlin, wie siehst Du denn aus?", rief Mandy bei Lilys Anblick entsetzt aus und stürzte sich auf sie.  
Lily war klatschnass, ihre Haare tropften und hingen ihr im Gesicht, ihre Kleidung war völlig verdreckt und teilweise zerrissen ... kurz Lily befand sich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Mandy bombardierte Lily mit Fragen und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, wurde aber von Lily unsanft zur Seite geschoben, als Kingsley auf sie zuging und seinen Arm um sie legte. „James", rief Lily, und schüttelte mit letzter Kraft Kingsleys Arm von ihrer Schulter.  
James, der sich schon umgedreht hatte, um in seinen Schlafsaal zurück zu gehen, blieb, als er seinen Namen hörte, stehen. Er wandte sich Lily zu, als diese ihm einen Brief hinhielt. James schaute Lily direkt in die Augen, in denen sich Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Einsamkeit und Entsetzten widerspiegelte. Er konnte sehen, dass Lily geweint hatte, aber jetzt tat sie es nicht. Er nahm den Brief, den Lily ihm entgegen streckte und konnte die ungläubigen Gesichter der anderen Schüler förmlich spüren, aber dies kümmerte ihn nicht. Er strich den Brief, der ziemlich zerknödelt und durchnässt war, wieder glatt und überflog ihn mit emotionslosem Gesichtsausdruck.  
"De Winter, bring Lily in ihr Zimmer und hilf ihr beim umziehen", wies er Mandy an, drehte sich um und schritt die Treppe hoch.  
Mandy verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, konnte nicht fassen, was sich da vor ihren Augen eben abgespielt hatte. Wo andere Menschen ein Herz hatten, da war sich Mandy sicher, hatte James Potter einen Eisblock sitzen und wenn Blicke hätte töten können, dann wäre James auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.  
Mandy führte Lily Richtung Schlafsaal, während die Anderen sich nur langsam aus ihrer Starre lösten. Allen war bekannt, dass James gefühllos handelte, nur bei seinen engsten Freunden und bei seinem Quiddichteam machte er eine Ausnahme, aber dies ging einfach zu weit. Nur Lily schien sich über James Reaktion nicht zu wundern.  
Sirius stand immer noch auf der Treppe und konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass das eben sein langjähriger Freund war und weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass James wirklich zu einem gefühl- und herzlosen Monster, wie viele James nannten, geworden war. Ganz, ganz tief in seinem Inneren, wusste Sirius, dass James nicht so kalt und herzlos geworden sein konnte, wie er sich eben dargestellt hatte.  
"Sirius", flüsterte eine blass gewordene Isabelle und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.  
Dieser strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Prongs braucht auch eine Freundin. Warum nur stößt er alle von sich?" dachte Sirius bitter.  
Es gab schon das eine und andere Mädchen, das es versucht hatte und James hatte ihnen auch immer gesagt, was er von ihnen wollte. James tat ihnen nicht weh und die Mädchen wussten genau, auf was sie sich einließen, trotzdem hatten manche gehofft, dass sie mehr für James waren, als ein One-Night-Stand, doch mehr ließ James nie zu, nie!  
Sirius setzte sich mit Isabelle auf die Couch und sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Er entdeckte Kingsley, der traurig und verletzt in einem Sessel hockte, als Mandy wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sofort sprang Kingsley auf und ging auf Mandy zu.  
"Wie geht es Lily? Was ist passiert?", wollte der junge Gryffindor wissen und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, wobei man die Sorge um Lily deutlich heraushören konnte.  
"Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Lily blockt total ab und erzählt nichts. Sie möchte alleine sein und hat mich einfach weggeschickt", antwortete Mandy traurig und tief enttäuscht.  
"Daran ist nur dieser elende Bastard Schuld. Ich habe doch schon immer gesagt, dass er ein Monster ist", rief Mandy schrill und ihre Worte trafen Sirius wie Peitschenhiebe.

Es tat ihm weh, so was über James zu hören, dies hatte er nicht verdient.  
"Mandy", rief eine Stimme.  
Grace war aus ihrem Sessel aufgestanden und sie schien in einer Art Trance zu sein. Um sie herum war weißer Nebel, aus der sich eine Gestalt heraus kristallisierte. Sie trug ein langes weißes Nachthemd und ihre langen Haare wehten wie im Wind! Lily.  
"James ist alles, aber kein Monster", sagte die virtuelle Lily, drehte sich um und lief auf Grace zu, löste sich auf, bevor Grace wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachte und in ihren Sessel zurück fiel.  
Grace hat seherische Fähigkeiten, die sie von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hat, aber bis heute hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, eine bildliche Version darzustellen.  
Mandy schaute panisch auf die Szene vor sich, sie musste sich bei Lilys Anblick an Kingsley festhalten, ihre Beine drohten ein zuknicken. Als sich die virtuelle Lily wieder aufgelöst hat, zitterte Mandy am ganzen Körper und sie keuchte laut auf. Es war Mucksmäuschen still, keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen.  
"Isa, ich gehe nach James sehen, kümmere dich ein wenig um Mandy", bat Sirius seine Freundin, gab ihr einen Kuss und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.  
"Prongs! Du glaubst nicht was eben passiert ist", rief Sirius, als er die Schlafsaaltür öffnete und blickte sich verdutzt um.  
"Wo ist er denn?" überlegte Sirius und schaute im Badezimmer nach, aber da war James auch nicht.  
Sirius griff nach der Karte der Marauder, die auf James Nachtschrank lag, aktivierte sie wieder und schaute, wo sein Freund sein könnte, als er bemerkte, dass James Tarnumhang nicht mehr an seinem Platz war.  
"Na schau mal einer an", schmunzelte Sirius überrascht und ließ den Punkt, der mit „James Potter" beschriftet war, nicht aus den Augen.  
James öffnete leise Lilys Schlafsaaltür, trat ein und verschloss sie mit einem leisen „Colloportus". Er konnte den Schmerz, den Lily empfand, regelrecht fühlen. Es war der gleiche Schmerz, den er auch vor zwei Jahren gefühlt hatte, als man ihm den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben genommen hatte.

_An jenem Tag, vor nun fast zwei Jahren, wollte er mit seiner Grandma in Muggellondon ein paar Freunde besuchen. Als sie in die Strasse einbogen, sahen sie schon die brennenden Häuser und die vielen leblosen Körper auf den Gehwegen und in den Gärten liegen. Seine Grandma wies ihn an, weg zulaufen, aber es war schon zu spät. Voldemorts Anhänger hatten sie schon eingekreist. Grandma stellte sich schützend vor ihm, wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. _

„_Wo waren nur die Auroren, wenn man sie am meisten brauchte?", hatte sich James immer wieder gefragt.  
Seine Eltern, die als die besten Auroren Englands bezeichnet wurden, wo waren sie? Wo sein Vater war, wusste James, er versuchte seinem Sohn und seiner Mutter zu helfen und seine eigene Mutter? Wo war sie, wenn er sie mal brauchte? Wie immer zu sehr mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt. In diesem Fall, war sie damit beschäftigt, Muggel vor den Todessern zu schützen. James gab den Muggeln keine Schuld, sie konnten schließlich nichts dafür, dass wusste er, aber seine Mutter, die konnte was dafür. Wenn sie nicht unbedingt wieder arbeiten gehen müsste, um eine der besten Auroren zu sein, dann hätte sie ihn auch nicht zu seiner Grandma abgeschoben, die ihn im Laufe der Jahre der wichtigste Mensch geworden war. Ihr vertraute er all seine Geheimnisse, Sorgen und Wünsche an. Sie holte ihn immer vom Bahnhof ab, freute sich ihn zu sehen und brachte ihn, mit Tränen in den Augen, nach den Ferien wieder zum Bahnhof. Grandma war für ihn all das, was seine Mutter für ihn hätte sein sollen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht. Wollte nicht nur Mutter sein, darum beschützte sie auch die Muggel und nicht seine Grandma und ihn. Sein Vater versuchte alles, um Grandma und ihn, aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Viel zu viele und dann sah er, wie seine geliebte Grandma zu Boden sackte, getroffen von einem grünen Strahl. James glaubte in diesem Augenblick, sein Herz würde in tausend Teile zerspringen und diesen Schmerz, den er empfand, raubte ihm die Stimme, unfähig zu denken oder sich zu bewegen, ließ er zu, dass ihn sein Vater fortbrachte. Fort von dem Menschen, der bis dahin das wichtigste in seinem jungen Leben war._

Lily saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett und wippte mit ihrem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Den Kopf hatte sie auf ihre Knie gestützt und sie schluchzte, wobei ihr zierlicher Körper zitterte. James ging auf Lily zu, die zwar geduscht und einen trockenen Hausanzug an hatte, doch ihre Haare waren immer noch nass. James nahm den Tarnumhang von sich, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und trocknete Lilys Haare damit.  
"Weißt Du, James, ich dachte, dass dein Besen intelligent ist, aber das ist er nicht, denn wenn er es wirklich wäre, so wie ich gedacht hatte, dann hätte er mich auf den Boden stürzen lassen und mir dies alles erspart. Er ist nicht intelligent, ist er nicht", schluchzte Lily, und dicke Tränen lief ihr über das Gesicht.  
James richtete sich bei ihren Worten auf.  
"Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe", antwortete er ihr ruhig, aber bestimmt.  
Doch er wusste, dass sie nichts hören wollte. Sie wollte nur gehalten, in den Arm genommen werden, ohne zu reden oder irgendetwas erklären zu müssen, sonst hätte sie Mandy nicht weg geschickt. Nur in den Arm genommen werden, von jemanden, der ihren Schmerz, ihre Wut nach empfinden konnte. James wusste, dass es das war, was sie wollte, er wäre auch damals gerne in den Arm genommen, einfach nur gehalten worden, ohne Erklärungen. James sah Lily an und ihre Augen spiegelten all das wieder, was er nur zu gut kannte. Er setzte sich auf Lilys Bett und nahm sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, in seine Arme.  
James wusste in diesem Moment, in dem er Lily umarmte, dass sie damals nicht gefragt hätte, warum er denn so ein Gesicht ziehen würde, schließlich würden seine Eltern doch noch leben! Lily hätte seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz verstanden und hätte nicht über ihn gelacht, als er anfing zu weinen. Aber Lily war nicht da gewesen und an diesem Tag hatte James sich geschworen, nie wieder seine Gefühle einem anderen zu zeigen, nachdem Mandy de Winter ihn lächerlich gemacht hatte. Er hing noch eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach, als er bemerkte, dass Lily nicht mehr weinte. Ihr Körper zitterte auch nicht mehr so unkontrolliert. James löste vorsichtig die Umarmung und schaute sie an, sie schlief.  
"Sie hat sich in den Schlaf geweint", dachte er bei sich und legte Lily richtig hin.

James betrachtete Lilys Gesicht. Sie war immer noch sehr blass und ganz deutlich konnte man die Spuren sehen, die die vielen Tränen hinterlassen hatten. Plötzlich zuckte Lily zusammen, wachte aber nicht auf und James wollte ihr gerade über ihre Wange streicheln, als er inne hielt.

„ Was, wenn sie gar nicht von mir berührt werden will? Schließlich hat sie mich nicht darum gebeten. In den Arm genommen zu werden, ja das wollte sie. Ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, aber alles andere? Es gibt mit ihr keine Abmachung, wie mit den anderen Mädchen, die zugestimmt haben. Doch Lily hat nicht zugestimmt, ich habe sie nicht mal danach gefragt. Was, wenn sie aufwacht, schreit und um sich schlägt?", überlegte James, und griff instinktiv nach seinem Tarnumhang, folgte dann aber doch seinem ersten Impuls und strich Lily vorsichtig, ja fast schon ein wenig unbeholfen, über die Wange.  
James stellte fest, dass Lilys Haut ganz weich war und wartete gespannt darauf was nun passieren würde. Doch Lily wachte nicht auf, sie schrie auch nicht und schlug auch nicht um sich. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. James hielt unbewusst den Atem an und schaute weiter wie gebannt, auf das lächelnde Gesicht vor ihm. Er, den alle für kalt und gefühllos hielten… für ein Monster, er hatte sie beruhigen können, ja sogar zum Lächeln gebracht. James legte sich vorsichtig neben Lily, spürten ihren Atem, fühlte die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging und eine innere Ruhe bereitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Sirius hatte sich mit der Karte auf sein Bett gelegt und beobachtete genau die beiden Punkte im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sirius wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste, wenn Lily James, und nicht einer ihrer Freundinnen, den Brief zum Lesen gab. Sirius freute sich auf der einen Seite, dass James, wenn auch heimlich, zu Lily gegangen war, aber auf der anderen Seite tat Lily ihm auch Leid, weil er sich sicher war, dass James nie und nimmer freiwillig den Mädchenschlafsaal betreten hätte, wenn es nichts schlimmes gewesen wäre, etwas sehr schlimmes, so vermutete es Sirius zumindest.  
Als sich der Punkt „James Potter" bewegte, flehte Sirius seinen Freund in Gedanken an, nicht gleich wieder zu gehen und Lily alleine zu lassen. Als er aber sah, dass James das Zimmer nicht verließ, entwich Sirius ein Seufzen und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Nun hatte er die Gewissheit, dass etwas ganz schlimmes in dem Brief gestanden haben musste, den Lily bekommen hatte, sonst wäre James schon längst wieder gegangen.

James blickte auf den Wecker neben sich und stellte fest, dass es bald Abendessen gab. Er überlegte, Lily zu wecken, da er sich sicher war, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte, entschied sich dann aber, sie schlafen zu lassen. Leise, um Lily nicht auf zuwecken, stand James auf, nahm die vielen Briefen und das Päckchen vom Boden, griff nach seinem Tarnumhang und verließ so leise und unsichtbar, wie er gekommen war den Schlafsaal und ging zurück in seinen eigenen. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er Sirius auf seinem Bett liegen, auf seiner Brust lag die Karte der Rumtreiber und James war sich sicher, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte. James war Sirius nicht böse deswegen, er hätte es ganz genauso gemacht. James nahm die Karte, deaktivierte sie und legte sich auf sein Bett, um später mit Sirius zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
James überlegte, wie er Lily helfen könnte, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, niemanden, außer Peter, Remus und Sirius zu helfen und schon gar nicht einem Mädchen, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Lily hat ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten und ihm kam eine Idee, wie er ihr vielleicht helfen könnte.  
Er zauberte das Päckchen, welches er aus Lilys Zimmer mitgenommen hatte, klein und steckte es zu den Briefen in seine Umhangtasche.

Nach dem Abendessen machte sich James auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Am Wasserspeier nannte er das Passwort und diesmal klopfte er an, und wartete auf ein „Herein" des Schulleiters, bevor er das Büro betrat.  
"Guten Abend James, was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore ihn freundlich.  
"Ich müsste dringend mit meinem Vater sprechen, Professor", antwortete James knapp.  
Dumbledore musterte James kurz. Er wusste, dass es wirklich wichtig sein musste, wenn James seinen Vater sprechen wollte, kannte er doch das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen ihnen. Er nickte James zu, stand auf und verschwand für kurze Zeit im Kamin.  
"Dein Vater ist in einer Besprechung im Ministerium, wird aber in ein paar Minuten hier sein", erklärte Dumbledore James, als er wieder aus dem Kamin stieg.  
"Du kannst hier auf ihm warten. Schließe bitte die Tür, wenn Du wieder gehst", darauf verließ der alte Mann sein Büro, und ließ James allein.  
James stellte sich ans Fenster und überlegte, ob es richtig war, seinen Vater um Hilfe zu bitten, aber wen hätte er sonst fragen können?  
Die Flammen im Kamin flackerten auf und Mr. Potter trat aus diesem.  
"James, mein Junge, wie geht es dir? Albus sagte mir, das du etwas Dringendes mit mir besprechen möchtest."  
"Hallo Dad, ist richtig, ich möchte was Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob Du mir helfen kannst", entgegnete James, und erzählte seinem Vater warum es ging.  
Dass Petunia Lilys Briefe an ihre Eltern alle abgefangen hatte, dass sie einen Brief sogar gefälscht hatte, in dem sie behauptete, dass Lily lieber in der Zauberwelt bleiben möchte, statt nach Hause zurück zu gehen, dass sie auch nicht zu der Geburtstagsparty ihres Vaters und zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester kommen würde, lieber würde sie in Hogwarts bleiben und zu guter Letzt hat Petunia auch noch das Geschenk, welches Lily für ihren Vater gekauft hat, zurück geschickt mit der Aufschrift „Annahme verweigert! Wir nehmen nichts von Freaks". James erzählte von Petunias Brief, den Lily heute morgen bekommen hat, in dem sie berichtete, dass sie es geschafft hat, ihre Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass Lily nicht mehr in ihre Welt passen würde, weil sie doch eine Hexe war und, dass es wohl das Beste für alle wäre, Lily einfach zu vergessen, worauf ihre Eltern zustimmten. Petunia hatte Lily eindringlich gewarnt, noch weitere Versuche zu unternehmen, da Lily ja wohl noch wissen würde, dass ihr Vater ein schwaches Herz hat.  
Mr. Potter sah seinen Sohn entsetzt an und konnte kaum glauben, dass diese Petunia so etwas machen konnte.  
"Und was genau möchtest du nun von mir?" fragte er seinen Sohn vorsichtig.  
James kramte alle Briefe und das Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und gab sie seinem Vater.  
"Ich möchte, dass du die zu Lilys Eltern bringst und ihnen sagst, wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist. Sie werden die Handschrift von dieser Petunia erkennen und wissen, dass sie gelogen hat. Lily ist noch nicht volljährig und darf Hogwarts nicht so einfach verlassen, ohne in Kauf zunehmen, von der Schule zu fliegen, das weißt du, Dad", erläuterte James seine Bitte.  
"Verstehe, es ist nur so, dass ich für die nächsten Tage einen Auftrag habe, wir waren gerade in der Abschlussbesprechung, als Albus mich kontaktierte und ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich unterwegs sein werde", erklärte Mr. Potter seinem Sohn, und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Aber,…!"  
"Nein", unterbrach James ihn barsch.  
" Auf einen Tag früher oder später kommt es nicht an. Es reicht, dass Du zu ihnen gehst, wenn Du wieder zurück bist. Dad, ich bitte dich nicht sehr oft um irgendetwas", entgegnete James.  
Mr. Potter nickte und sah seinen Sohn traurig an.  
"Ich werde zu den Evans gehen, und ihnen Lilys Briefe und das Päckchen bringen. Vielleicht dauert es nicht so lange wie geplant", sagte Mr. Potter mit trauriger Stimme.  
"Danke Dad, und viel Glück und pass auf dich auf", dabei drückte James seinen Vater und verließ das Büro.

"Mrs. Evans, Sie möchten bitte nach der Stunde in das Büro des Direktors kommen", wies Madame Sprout, Lily kurz vor Ende der Stunde an.  
James ahnte schon, warum Lily in Dumbledores Büro kommen sollte, sein Vater hatte also Wort gehalten. Lily dagegen hatte keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore von ihr wollte und fühlte sich ein wenig mulmig. Als es klingelte, packte Lily schnell ihre Tasche und verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen, um ins Schloss zu eilen. Vor Dumbledores Bürotür atmete Lily noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an.  
"Herein", rief der Schulleiter, und Lily öffnete die Tür und ging ins Büro.  
"Ah Ms. Evans, schön dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten", lächelte Dumbledore Lily freundlich an.  
"Hier ist jemand, der Sie sehr gerne sprechen möchte", fuhr Dumbledore geheimnisvoll fort und zeigte auf den Kamin, vor dem drei Sessel standen.  
Lily schaute ihren Schulleiter verwirrt an, als zuerst ihr Vater und anschließend ihre Mutter aufstanden und sich zu ihr umdrehten.  
"Mum! Dad! Wie kommt ihr denn hierhin?" fragte Lily perplex, und lief auf ihre Eltern zu, die sie stürmisch in eine feste Umarmung zogen.  
"Lily, Liebes, mein Engel es tut uns so unendlich leid. Wir haben nicht gewusst, was Petunia gemacht hat", flüsterte Mrs. Evans und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
Mr Evans strich über Lilys Haare und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Lily weinte nun auch und sie drückte und küsste ihre Eltern abwechselnd und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Mr Und Mrs Evans erzählten Lily, wie sie Petunia zur Rede gestellt haben, die dann unter Tränen gestanden hat, dass sie Lily verabscheute, weil sie eine Hexe war und in ihren Augen nicht normal und somit auch nicht in die Familie passen würde. Als Mr Evans sich für das Geschenk bedankte, stutze Lily und sah ihre Eltern fragend an.  
"Woher wisst ihr das eigentlich alles, und wie kommst Du an das Geschenk?" verlangte Lily mit einem Mal zu wissen.  
Ihr Vater lächelte sie an.  
"Wir wollten gerade frühstücken, als," dabei zeigte er auf Mr. Potter, der am Fenster stand,

„ mit einem lauten Knall in der Küche stand und uns alle zu Tode erschreckt hat", schmunzelte Mr Evans.  
Lily starrte Mr Potter an und flüsterte:  
"James", worauf ihr Vater mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sagte:  
"Nein, mit James hat er sich nicht vorgestellt, er sagte sein Name sei Mortimer Potte".  
Lily und Mr Potter lachten laut auf.  
"Sie haben schon Recht, Ms Evans. James hat mir erzählt, was Ihre Schwester gemacht hat und mich gebeten mit Ihren Eltern Kontakt auf zunehmen", klärte er Lily auf, wobei Lily lächelnd mit dem Kopf nickte.  
"Ms Evans, Sie dürfen für zwei Tage mit Ihren Eltern nach Hause fahren und an der Geburtstagsparty Ihres Vaters teilnehmen", schaltete sich Dumbledore nun in die Unterredung mit ein.  
"Sie sollten in ihren Schlafsaal gehen und ein paar Sachen einpacken. Ihre Eltern werden hier auf Sie warten", meinte Dumbledore.  
"Professor, wie kommen meine Eltern denn zurück nach Hause?", wollte Lily wissen.  
Dumbledore sah sie amüsiert an und gluckste:  
"Habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Mr Potter hat den Kamin Ihrer Eltern vorübergehend an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen".  
"Meine Eltern reisen durch den Kamin?", hakte Lily skeptisch nach und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Warum denn nicht? Wir wollten schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist, durch den Kamin zu reisen", lachte Mrs Evans und drückte ihre Tochter.  
"Nun beeil dich aber Liebes, ich muss noch eine Menge vorbereiten."  
Lily staunte nicht schlecht über die Worte ihre Mutter, versprach aber sich zu beeilen und lief aus dem Büro.  
Hastig packte sie das Nötigste zusammen und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gryffindorturm, aber statt sofort zurück ins Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen, lief sie erst noch nach draußen zum Quidditchfeld. James der gerade aus der Kabine kam, wurde von Lily fast über den Haufen gelaufen. Erschrocken sprang er zur Seite und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lily ihm um den Hals fiel.  
"Vielen, vielen Dank James! Für alles", dabei küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.  
" Du bist der Beste", fügte Lily noch strahlend an.  
"Vergiss es nur nicht", entfuhr es James.  
Erschrocken, über das, was er eben gesagt hatte und panisch, wie Lily darauf reagieren würde, wich er einen Schritt von ihr weg.  
"Werde ich nicht", flüsterte sie ihm zu, und James konnte sehen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.  
Lily hätte ihm gerne, über die Wange gestreichelt, wusste aber, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war, stattdessen sagte sie:  
"Pass gut auf ihn auf", und streichelte sanft über James Besen, wobei James nicht sicher war, wer nun auf wen aufpassen sollte.  
Ohne James noch einmal anzusehen, lief sie zurück ins Schloss, nahm am Eingang ihre Tasche auf, um in Dumbledores Büro zurück zukehren.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Hier kommt nun der letzte Teil meiner Kurzgeschichte!**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesenzwinker**

**Chap 3**

Grace lief den Weg zum See hinunter und schaute sich suchend um.  
„Wo steckt sie nur wieder? Ich könnte Mandy auf den Mond schießen, für ihre spitzen Bemerkungen", dachte Grace, und steuerte auf die dicke Eiche zu, wo es sich Sirius, Isabelle und James gemütlich gemacht haben.  
„Habt ihr vielleicht Lily gesehen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
James und Sirius schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Nein hier ist sie nicht lang gekommen, dass hätten wir sehen müssen", antwortete Isabelle.  
„ Warte ich helfe dir suchen."  
Sie verabschiedete sich von Sirius mit einem Kuss und ging mit Grace in die andere Richtung.  
„Prongs?"  
„Du suchst im Schloss nach ihr, und ich im verbotenem Wald", erklärte James und stand auf.  
„Denkst du wirklich, sie ist dort hingegangen?"  
„Auf dem Quiddichfeld ist sie jedenfalls nicht", dabei zeigte James in die Richtung.  
„Oder siehst Du sie vielleicht?"  
Sirius hörte den leicht besorgten Unterton heraus, auch wenn James versucht hatte, diesen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich werde auf der Karte nach sehen", meinte er und ging ins Schloss.  
James lief auf den Rand des Waldes zu und schaute sich immer wieder um. Doch nirgends war eine Spur von Lily. Darum beschloss er etwas tiefer in den Wald zu gehen, hoffte aber gleichzeitig, dass sie dort nicht war. Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn herumfahren und entsetzt und ungläubig riss er die Augen auf.  
„Das ist unmöglich", keuchte er und rieb sich die Augen.  
„James, mein Junge", flüsterte die vertraute Stimme, die er so schmerzlich vermisste.  
„Grandma, was hat das zu bedeuten? Wie kommst Du hierher?" James hatte tausend Fragen und ein paar Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.  
Seine Grandma ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Obwohl Clementine Potter mittlerweile gut ein Kopf kleiner war als ihr Enkel, zog sie ihn an ihre Brust und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. So wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, wenn er traurig war oder sich verletzt hatte.  
„Ich beobachte dich schon ganze Weile James, und ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr unglücklich bin. Anstatt dein Leben zu leben und Spaß zu haben, trauerst Du mir immer noch nach und versteckst deine wahren Gefühle vor jedermann. Das ist nicht gut mein Junge. Nicht für dich und auch nicht für mich. Ich kann keine Ruhe und Frieden finden, wenn ich weiß, dass Du in der Vergangenheit lebst und nicht siehst, dass sich jemand sehr um dich bemüht", sprach sie sanft, doch eindringlich auf ihren Enkel ein.  
„Wen meinst du?"  
Clementine Potter lachte leise auf.  
„ Warum bist Du hier?", fragte sie James, der verlegen mit seinen Finger spielte.  
„Um Lily zu finden", gab er kleinlaut zu.  
„Lily Evans, die kleine Rothaarige. Du magst sie demnach", stellte sie sachlich fest.  
„Wie kommst Du denn darauf?", brauste James auf und wurde dabei leicht rot.  
„Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würdest Du sie nicht suchen, oder?" hakte seine Großmutter wissend nach.  
James konnte nur nicken. Seine Großmutter durchschaute ihn immer.  
„Auch dein Wutausbruch, als sie deinen Besen zerlegt hat, lässt daraus schließen."  
„Gut das Du es erwähnst, Grandma. Ich dachte der Zauber schützt nur mich?"  
„Das stimmt auch und er ist auch nicht übertragbar, James. Ich war in deinem Zimmer, als Lily den Besen genommen hat und bin ihr gefolgt. Als ich sah, dass sie fliegen wollte, habe ich einen zusätzlichen Schutzzauber mit ihrem Namen auf den Besen gelegt und gehofft, dass es funktioniert."  
James sah seine Grandma ungläubig an.  
„ Du hast sie beschützt? Warum? Du kennst Lily doch gar nicht und trotzdem beschützt du sie?"  
„Ich kenne sie nicht so gut wie du, aber das was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, sagt mir, dass sie es wert ist. Sie mag dich James, so wie Du bist und sie will zurzeit nichts anderes als das es dir gut geht."  
„Wie kommst Du nur auf so komische Gedanken?"  
„Das sieht man, wenn man nicht wie du blind und taub durch die Gegend läuft", meinte sie ernst.  
„Warum sollte Lily ausgerechnet mich mögen?", dachte James.  
„Weißt du wo sie ist?"  
„Ja, ich weiß wo Lily ist, und es geht ihr gut", lächelte sie ihren Enkel an.  
„Und wo ist sie?", hakte James nach.  
Clementine Potter beschrieb ihm die Stelle.  
„Das ist nicht möglich. Dort ist nur Morast und Wasser. Kein normaler Mensch kann dort stehen, ohne zu versinken."  
„Lily ist eine sehr begabte junge Hexe, James. Sie hat schon vor gut 1 ½ Jahren einen Teil davon trocken gezaubert und benutzt es nun als Versteck, wenn sie alleine und ungestört sein will. Was glaubst du, warum sie so gut fliegen kann?"  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
„Und davon sehr viel. Sie schaut dir immer beim fliegen zu. Du bist ihr Lehrer", lachte sie.  
„Ich bin was?" James Großmutter nickte.  
„James hör' auf deine Gefühle zu verstecken und fange an zu leben. Irgendwann ist es zu spät und ein anderer schnappt dir dein Glück vor der Nase weg, weil du zu lange gezögert hast!"  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Was wenn sie mich auch auslacht?", fragte er unsicher.  
Es tat James gut mit seiner Grandma darüber zu sprechen.  
„Sie wird dich nicht auslachen. Gib ihr eine Chance es dir zu beweisen", bat sie ihn.  
„Ich werde es versuchen", gab James zögerlich nach.  
„ Wirst Du ein Geist bleiben?"  
„Ich hoffe nicht. Ich habe diesen Schritt nur gewählt, um mit dir zu reden. Aber sei nicht traurig, ich werde immer bei dir sein", zärtlich strich sie ihm dabei über den Kopf.  
„ Und nun geh und finde dein Glück."  
Sie küsste James ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn und verschwand dann so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
James starrte auf die Stelle, wo bis vor ein paar Sekunden seine geliebte Grandma noch stand und seufzte tief.

Er ging zu der Stelle die seine Grandma ihm beschrieben hat. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Lily entdeckte.

„ Nicht schlecht für ein Mädchen", dachte er und zupfte einen Grashalm ab.  
Leise näherte er sich Lily und wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Lily rührte sich nicht. James setzte sich vor Lily, die auf dem Bauch lag und strich ihr mit dem Grashalm über die Wange.  
„Lass das", nuschelte Lily und drehte ihren Kopf weg.  
James schmunzelte und strich weiter mit dem Grashalm durch Lilys Gesicht.  
„Aufwachen Sleepyhead, es wird Zeit aufzustehen."  
„Mag aber nicht."  
„Was wird McGonagall dazu sagen, wenn ihre Lieblingsschülerin blau macht?"  
„Bin ich das denn?"  
James hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„ Denke schon, dass Du das bist."  
„Will aber heute nicht lernen."  
„Du willst freiwillig den Unterricht schwänzen?", hakte James ungläubig nach.  
„Jep, weil du für uns beide aufpassen wirst", klärte sie ihn auf.  
Worauf James sie erstaunt ansah.  
„Und was fehlt dir, nur für den Fall das McGonagall nachfragt?"  
„Zickigkeit als Folge schlafloser Nächte."  
James kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus und überlegte krampfhaft, ob Lily es ernst meinte.  
„McGonagall wird wissen was ich damit meine", erklärte sie James, so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Na, wenn Du meinst. Gehst Du wenigstens zum Essen?"  
„ Hm, ich versuche es mit Telepathie."  
Über James Kopf erschien ein riesesgroßes Fragezeichen, was Lily allerdings nicht sah da sie immer noch nicht gewillt war, ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
„Ich werde einfach versuchen einen der Hauselfen mit Telepathie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und ihn dann bitten, mir das Essen hier raus zu bringen", erklärte Lily worauf James lachte.  
„Na dann viel Glück", meinte er nur und kitzelte sie noch einmal mit dem Grashalm, bevor er sich erhob und zurück ins Schloss ging.  
Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Anstatt sofort zum Klassenraum zu gehen, ging er in die Küche und schaute sich nach Trixi um.  
„Guten Tag, Master James, was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?"  
James erklärte der Hauselfe was er wollte, und fragte sie, ob dies möglich wäre.  
„Natürlich Master James, ich werde für Miss Lily einen Picknickkorb packen und ihr diesen bringen", antwortete Trixi ihm.  
„Soll ich auch etwas Schokoladenkuchen einpacken? Den mag Miss Lily besonders gern."  
„ Schokoladenkuchen? Ja warum eigentlich nicht."  
James erklärte Trixi wo Lily ist und bedankte sich bei ihr. Dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete James auf McGonagall, um ihr zu sagen warum Lily nicht da war. Die Professorin sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„ Sind sie sicher, dass Miss Evans das gesagt hat?"  
James zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur:  
„ Wörtlich, und sie wüssten schon was sie damit meinte."  
Er sah ihr an, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, darum ging er ohne noch etwas zu sagen in den Klassenraum und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kurz vor Ende der letzten Stunde, verteilte McGonagall Aufgabenzettel wobei sie James zwei gab, aber so das kein anderer Schüler es mit bekam, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar war.

„Albus, du wirst nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist", seufzte McGonagall als sie sich in den Sessel, vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch setzte.  
Der Schulleiter sah seine Kollegin fragend an.  
„Was ist denn passiert, Minerva?"  
„James Potter kam doch heute tatsächlich vor dem Unterricht zu mir, um Miss Evans zu entschuldigen."  
„Was fehlt ihr denn?", fragte der alte Mann.  
„Das ist es ja gerade! Er behauptet, Miss Evans habe Bauchschmerzen und ich wüsste schon was sie meinte. Sie hat noch nie den Unterricht versäumt und ich bezweifle einfach, dass sie aus diesem Grund fehlen würde."  
„Ich weiß Minerva und eigentlich wissen wir auch, dass Miss Evans nicht wirklich krank ist. Sie hat sich, sagen wir es mal so, frei genommen", dabei huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des alten Mannes.  
„Es wundert mich nur, dass James überhaupt etwas gesagt hat", dabei strich er sich nachdenklich durch den weißen Bart.  
„ Minerva, wir sollten James nicht merken lassen, dass wir ihm seine Entschuldigung nicht glauben und das wir wissen, dass Miss Evans geschwänzt hat."  
„Aber Albus, dass können wir doch nicht durchgehen lassen", empörte sich die Professorin.  
„Beruhige dich Minerva. Ich denke nicht das Miss Evans nun öfter dem Unterricht fern bleiben wird."  
McGonagall schauten ihrem Gegenüber an und legte dabei ihre Finger aneinander.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Albus. Doch worum möchtest Du nicht, dass die Beiden erfahren das ich ihnen nicht glaube?"  
„So wie es aussieht, vertraut Miss Evans James und sie scheint ihn in irgendeiner Weise beeindruckt zu haben, sonst hätte er dir nichts gesagt. Ich halte es daher für das Beste, wenn wir es einfach so hinnehmen und abwarten."  
„Wenn Du meinst", entgegnete McGonagall und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.  
„Ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen. Wir sehen uns beim Essen", damit verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Büro.

Als Lily die Augen auf machte, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht wo sie war. Sie setzte sich hin und entdeckte den Picknickkorb, der neben ihr auf einer Decke stand. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen wer ihn hier hin gestellt hatte, schließlich wusste nur James wo sie war.  
„Wie nett", dachte Lily und öffnete den Korb, indem sich Kürbissaft, Pasteten, kalter Braten, Obst, rohes Gemüse, Brot, Schokoladenkuchen, und eine weiße Rose mit blassrosa Linien befand.  
Lily nahm die Rose heraus und drehte sie zwischen ihren Fingern.  
„Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass James Potter mir eine Rose schenken würde."  
Was Lily nicht wissen konnte war, das nicht James, sondern Trixi die Rose in den Korb gelegt hatte und das er gar nichts davon wusste.  
Die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen flog nur so dahin und die Fünft-, und Siebt Klässler stöhnten immer öfter und wurden immer gereizter. Was die anderen aber nicht davon abhielt, den einen oder anderen Schabernack zu machen. Sehr zum Missfallen der Prüflinge.  
Fast allen fiel in diesen Tagen auf, wie angespannt das Verhältnis zwischen Mandy und Lily geworden war und wie sehr sich die Beiden anzickten. Während Mandy Lily dafür die Schuld gab, weil sie einfach nicht mit sich reden lassen wollte, winkte Lily immer nur freundlich, aber bestimmt ab und meinte, das dies eine Sache zwischen Mandy und ihr wäre.  
Nach dem Mittagessen brachen die meisten Mädchen schon in hektisches treiben aus, da sie sich für den Abschlussball am Abend fertig machen wollten.  
Mandy und Marie, die vierte im Schlafsaal, wuselten im Zimmer umher und verteilten ihre Sachen im ganzen Schlafsaal, so dass Grace und Lily kaum noch Platz für ihre Sachen hatten.  
„Lily wir haben beschlossen, dass du als letztes duschen wirst. Du brauchst einfach zu lange und dann haben wir nicht mehr genügend heißes Wasser", verkündete Mandy und verschwand als erste im Bad.  
Grace, die die Szene kopfschüttelnd beobachtetet hatte meinte:  
„ Das haben Mandy und Marie beschlossen. Wenn Du möchtest kannst Du vor mir duschen gehen."  
„Danke Grace, dass ist sehr lieb, aber mir ist es egal ob ich zu spät komme, ist ja nicht mein Abschluss", stellte Lily gleichgültig fest und packte ihre Sachen in eine Tasche.  
„Wo willst Du denn hin?"  
„Nur weg von hier. Ich habe dieses Theater so satt."  
Lily zauberte ihre Tasche klein und verließ wortlos ihren Schlafsaal. Missmutig und verärgert stapfte sie durch die Gänge und überlegte wo sie sich nun duschen und umziehen konnte. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht wahrnahm, wo hin sie ging. Mit einem Mal stand Lily vor den Umkleidekabinen der Quiddichmannschaft.  
„Genau hier kann ich so lange duschen wie ich will und mich in aller Seelenruhe fertig machen", freute sie sich und öffnete die Tür.  
Zu ihrem Glück war diese nicht verschlossen. Lily wunderte sich etwas darüber und verschloss sie mit „Colloportus" und einem zusätzlichen Passwort. Da Lily sich immer noch über Mandy und Marie ärgerte, bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass das Licht im hinteren Teil der Umkleide schon brannte. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl und zauberte sie wieder groß. Als sie ihr Handtuch und ihr Duschzeug aus der Tasche nehmen wollte, entdeckte sie neben sich ein paar nackte Füße. Sie hielt den Atem an, ihr Blick verharrte bei den Füßen und wanderte in Zeitlupe aufwärts .Lily bedauerte sehr, dass die Beine und der Rest des Unterleibs in schwarze Jeans steckte, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, eine gewisse Körperstelle länger in Augenschein zu nehmen. Als sie nun am Hosenbund ankam, wäre ihr fast ein Keuchen entwichen. Genüsslich betrachtete sie den braungebrannten Waschbrettbauch, die muskulöse Brust und die breiten Schultern. Lily fuhr sich langsam über die Lippen und nahm nichts mehr um sie herum wahr.  
„Zufrieden mit dem was du siehst?", hörte sie die Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne fragen.  
Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute in James braune Augen, die sie belustigt anfunkelten. Lily legte den Kopf leicht schief und musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, ihre Hände nicht über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen.  
„Darf ich fragen, was Du hier machst?"  
Lilys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig und sie erzählte James was Mandy gesagt hat. James lachte leise auf.  
„ Willkommen im Club. Sirius und die anderen werfen mich auch immer raus, weil ich, angeblich, stundenlang dusche."  
„Bist du deshalb hier?", fragte Lily, wobei sie sich umdreht und begann, sich auszuziehen.  
„Hast du eigentlich keine Angst so ganz alleine hier?"  
„Nein, warum auch? Ich habe die Tür verriegelt und mit einem Passwort gesichert, dass nicht so leicht zu knacken ist, und außerdem bin ich ja nicht alleine", meinte sie und verschwand nackt unter der Dusche.  
James starrte ihr verblüfft hinter her, beschoss dann aber es ihr gleich zu tun und zog sich weiter aus. Er ging zur Duschkabine und versuchte dabei noch einen Blick auf Lily zu erhaschen.  
In James wuchs der Wunsch kalt zu duschen, aber es kam noch besser. Lilys Stimme ertönte mit einem lauten „ Mist".  
„Was ist dein Problem?", fragte James.  
„Ich habe mein Shampoo vergessen!"  
„Wenn du willst kannst Du meins nehmen. Warte ich reich es dir rüber."  
James streckte sich und versuchte Lily die Shampooflasche zugeben, doch sie kam nicht dran. Kurz entschlossen marschierte sie in James Kabine und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. James stellte den Wasserhahn auf kalt und wünschte sich damit, Lilys nackte Tatsachen aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er beschloss schnellst möglich die Dusche zu verlassen, während Lily ihren Gedanken nachhing. Im Gegensatz zu James, wollte und konnte sie James Anblick nicht vergessen. Vielmehr sinnierte sie über seine nackten Tatsachen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.  
„Hast Du eigentlich dein Abendkleid dabei?"  
Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke, um vielleicht noch einen letzten Blick auf den nackten James zu erhaschen.  
„Ja, habe ich", worauf James süffisant grinsend über seine Schulter schaute.  
„Solltest Du dich nicht langsam beeilen, sonst kommst Du noch zu spät."  
Lily überlegte wie sie zu ihrem Handtuch kommen würde. Mit einem Mal huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie ging lasziv auf James zu und griff nach ihrem Handtuch.  
„Sklaventreiber", meinte sie.  
„Aber ich werde schon noch pünktlich fertig."  
James wendet sich abrupt ab und zog sich an.  
„Ich warte draußen auf dich", dabei stürmte er Richtung Tür.  
Im vorbei gehen schaute er in Lilys Gesicht im Spiegel.  
„Oder darf ich dir helfen?"  
Überrascht hob Lily den Kopf und sah James belustigt an.  
„Wie willst du mir denn helfen?"  
„Ich zaubere dir die Haare."  
Lily schaute ihn leicht skeptisch an und meinte:  
„ Du kannst es ja mal probieren."  
„Zweifelst Du etwa an meine Fähigkeiten?", wollte er gespielt beleidigt wissen, und fing an ihre Haare zu bürsten.  
„Stört es dich, wenn ich mich zwischenzeitlich schminke?"  
„Überhaupt nicht", schmunzelte James und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
Er schaute Lily abschätzend an und überlegte, welche Frisur wohl am besten zu diesem Kleid passen würde. Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er schwenkte voller Eifer seinen Zauberstab. Zuerst zauberte er ihr Locken, und steckte diese dann am Hinterkopf mit Perlenkämmen locker hoch. Zwei Strähnen ließ er ihr ins Gesicht fallen.  
„Zufrieden?", fragte er und sah Lily nervös dabei an.  
Lily betrachtete fasziniert ihr Spiegelbild.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so fantastisch wird", gab sie ehrlich und anerkennend zu. Etwas verlegen grinste James sie an.  
„Lass uns gehen, sonst ist der Ball zu Ende, bevor wir auch nur einmal getanzt haben."  
„ Ach, tanzen kann man dort auch?", neckte sie ihn und zauberte ihre Tasche wieder klein und hielt sie ihm hin.  
„Die musst du nehmen, ich habe keine Taschen", meinte sie entschuldigend und öffnete die Tür.  
„Mädchen", murmelte James und folgte ihr nach draußen.  
Als sie in die große Halle kamen, war der Ball schon im vollen Gange. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg zum Büfett und zu ihrem Glück gab es auch noch was zu Essen.  
„Gibt es irgendwo noch einen freien Platz, wo wir in Ruhe essen können?", fragte Lily und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können.  
James lachte amüsiert auf.  
„Schon Mist, wenn man zu klein ist!"  
„James Potter, ich bin nicht klein merk dir das!" rief Lily empört und funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Bist du nicht? Ich dachte alle Stöpsel wären klein", lachte James, und fing sich einen Stoss in die Rippen ein.  
Lily drehte sich energisch um und ging auf einen freien Tisch, in der hintersten Ecke zu.  
„Stöpsel! Dem werde ich es schon zeigen", knurrte sie schmollend.  
James der hinter ihr ging, hatte es dennoch gehört.  
„Nicht jeder kann ein Stöpsel sein."  
„Pah", schnappte Lily, und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg.  
Etwa unsicher nahm James einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und kitzelte sie damit.  
„Ich rede nicht mit Sklaventreiber", aber an ihrem Tonfall konnte James hören, dass sie es nicht so meinte.  
Erleichtert atmete er innerlich auf und fing an zu essen. Lily drehte sich um und streckte ihm die Zunge aus, genau in dem Moment als James den Kopf hob.  
„Also wirklich, so etwas schickt sich aber nicht für eine junge Dame", tadelte er sie.  
„Das sagt gerade der Richtige", fuhr Mandy dazwischen und baute sich vor Lily auf.  
„Wo warst Du die ganze Zeit?", verlangte sie zu wissen.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie im selbem Moment tot umgefallen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht", meinte Lily ruhig, zu ruhig wie Mandy feststellen musste.  
„Sag mal bist du nun komplett übergeschnappt? Nicht nur das du stundenlang nicht auffindbar bist. Nun sitzt du auch noch mit dem da an einem Tisch", regte sie sich auf und zeigte angewidert auf James.  
„Ich sitze nicht nur mit James an einem Tisch und unterhalte mich mit ihm, ich möchte auch noch mit ihm tanzen, wenn er mir die Ehre erweist", dabei stand sie auf.  
„Darf ich bitten?", fragte sie ihn und hoffte, dass er nicht nein sagen würde.  
„Mit dem größtem Vergnügen", lächelte er sie an und zog Lily mit auf die Tanzfläche.  
Unsicher schaute Lily James an und wartete auf das Donnerwetter.  
„Was ist? Hat dich meine Reaktion überrascht?"  
„Jein, ich hatte nur befürchtet, dass du schimpfen würdest", gab sie ehrlich zu.  
James musste lachen.  
„ Warum sollte ich mit dir schimpfen? Du hast doch genauso reagiert, wie ich es gehofft habe."  
„Habe ich das?"  
James nickte und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich heran.  
Mandy stand noch immer fassungslos an dem Tisch und starrte auf die Tanzfläche, wo James gerade Lily an sich zog. Wütend und nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne, rannte Mandy auf die Tanzfläche und riss Lily von James weg.  
„Komm sofort mit! Ich will mit dir reden!" schrie Mandy schon fast, doch Lily stieß sie von sich.  
„Was bildest Du dir eigentlich ein? Ich tanze mit wem und wann ich will. Ist das klar?"  
„Oh nein meine Liebe. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Potter dir für einen Trank gegeben hat, oder mit welchem Fluch er dich belegt hat, aber er schadet deinem guten Ruf."  
Klatsch  
„Du hältst jetzt am besten die Klappe. Es reicht nämlich. Du weißt ganz genau, dass James nicht so ist, wie du ihn immer darstellst. Bevor Du ihn überall schlecht gemacht hast, hat niemand hier so über ihn gedacht. Und nun geh und lass mich bloß in Ruhe!" stieß Lily zornig aus, doch Mandy gab noch nicht auf.  
„Du bist auf dem besten Wege so zu werden wie er", giftete Mandy und wollte Lily von der Tanzfläche ziehen.  
„Das reicht De Winter. Hast Du Lily in den letzten Wochen noch nicht genug zugesetzt? Und warst nicht du es, die Lily heute Nachmittag aus dem Schlafsaal vertrieben hat?"  
Misstrauisch sah Mandy James an.  
„Woher weißt Du das?"  
James schaute Lily kurz an, als diese ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, fing er breit an zu grinsen.  
„Hat mir Lily unter der Dusche erzählt", und nur Lily und Sirius wussten, wie sehr er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
Alle anderen japsten oder ihnen fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Ihr habt zusammen geduscht? Das glaube ich dir nicht, Potter!"  
„Solltest du aber, und wenn du es genau wissen willst, in den Umkleidekabinen der Gryffindors", meinte Lily und lachte.  
James der hinter ihr stand flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
„Das sollte besser unser Geheimnis bleiben, sonst hast Du keine ruhige Minute mehr."  
Nun war es Sirius Kinnlade die herunter fiel und grinsend klappte Lily sie wieder zu.  
„Dein Freund hat viele verborgende Fähigkeiten und Talente .Pass gut auf ihn auf."  
„Lily!" rief Mandy entsetzt.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa…?"  
„Doch habe ich und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so fantastisch wird."  
Sirius, der sich nun wieder aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, meinte darauf nur trocken:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist es James lieber, wenn Du auf ihn aufpasst Lily, aber wenn Du willst helfe ich dir ab und zu dabei."  
„Auf mich muss man nicht aufpassen, aber auf St…, Aua", lachte James und zog Lily zu sich.  
„Du hast damit angefangen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Lily sah James in die Augen und ging aus der Halle. Nachdenklich schaute James ihr hinterher. Mandy wollte hinter Lily her laufen, als sie von Isabelle in die andere Richtung geschoben wurde.  
„ Du kommst am Besten mit mir mit", entschied sie energisch.  
Sirius wollte James gerade nach Lily fragen, als dieser sich umdrehte und ihr hinterher eilte. James konnte sich denken, wo Lily hingelaufen ist und genau dort fand er sie auch.  
„Ich möchte jetzt lieber alleine sein. Bitte geh wieder."  
Doch James dachte gar nicht daran zu gehen. Langsam trat er hinter sie und schob seine Hände mit sanfter Gewalt zwischen ihre Arme, die sie eng an ihren Körper gepresst hat. James dachte daran, was seine Grandma ihm gesagt hatte und beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzten.  
„Weißt Du, ich habe mir in den letzten Wochen hundert Entschuldigungen überlegt, warum ich dich schon am ersten Ferientag besuchen kommen muss und wie ich es schaffen könnte, dass du dich mit mir triffst. Am liebsten täglich", redete er mit sanften Stimme auf Lily ein.  
Lily sagte erstmal nichts, nur eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht und tropfte auf James Hand. Vorsichtig drehte er Lily in seinen Armen um und hob ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
„Du brauchst nicht eine", dabei versank sie in seinen Augen die sie so sehr liebte.  
James beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, spürte James, wie sein Eispanzer in tausend Teile zersprang.

**Ende**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


End file.
